A Dimmed Beacon: Encyclopedia
by CrimsonSkies45
Summary: This is a little side project that I will be working on as I write 'A Dimmed Beacon'. Now, this is an informative segment that will provide further information on subjects I have or will be introducing in the main story.


**The Vizards**

* * *

The Vizards are a group of people who have the ability to manifest a mask, which bears a striking resemblance to the bone like armor that covers a Grimm's body. Now, a Vizard's mask grants superior physical attributes compared to that of a normal human or Faunus, they are known to be stronger, faster, and much more durable when they summon their mask; it is also worthy to note that, when a Vizard activates their semblance, the effectiveness, strength, or duration of it is vastly increased. Research have estimated that a Vizard's abilities are at least 29% percent greater when they wear their mask...however most of the known Vizards have been killed due to them going berserk, which in term causes most Vizards to hide their gift and only call upon it when needed.

* * *

The drive behind a Vizard's power is not directly known since as stated before, the majority of Vizards discovered by researchers were killed due to being mistaken for Grimm, which poses quite the problem for researchers due to the fact that a Vizard's mask disappears in a similar fashion to the corpse of a Grimm when destroyed or dismissed by its owner. While researchers haven't been able to run any tests or experiments on Vizards, they have however received testimonies from real life Vizards, claiming that their powers seem to be most powerful or unstable when they are thrown into a life or death situation or when negative emotions start acting up. These claims have caused researchers to believe that there is a correlation between negative emotions, instincts and a Vizard's power.

* * *

It is possible for Vizards to lose control of their powers, the cause of this is commonly linked back to survival instincts or negative emotions. The reason for this speculation is due to the fact that most of the Vizards that were discovered by researchers were usually barely alive to begin with. The ones that were eliminated due to them assaulting researchers or civilians, were found in places outside the four kingdoms, and upon death were shown to have injuries or signs of severe malnourishment.

* * *

The mask of a Vizard is normally unique, being nearly impossible to find one that is similar. Berserking Vizards are also extremely unique in appearance and shape; upon further study, a correlation between the size and shape of a berserking Vizard can determine how dangerous they are, causing an official system of classes, known as the Menos Classification, to be created.

* * *

The first class of Menos is the Berserker, the berserker is simply a vizard who has lost control due to their mask forcefully activating. Now, the mask will usually form at a quarter of a complete mask however if not broken, it will continue to form until reaching completion. Once the mask is completely formed, the Berserker will begin to evolve into one of the other three classes of Menos, this will be visually seen as the mask will begin to branch off and cover the Vizard's body.

* * *

After reaching their evolution, lower class Vizards will begin to evolve into the second and weakest class of Menos, the Gillian. They will look extremely intimidating, but in actuality they are very weak, cable of being defeated by nearly an Huntsman/Huntress; the appearance of the Gillian is quite grotesque, they usually will look like monstrous Grimm. On average the Gillian will stand about seven to eight stories tall with an appearance of a nightmarish animal. Another notable feature of the Gillian is that they do not have any armor, making them even easier to deal with.

* * *

The third class of Menos is the evolutionary route for mid-level Vizards, the Adjuchas. They are much smaller than the Gillian, getting to be around nine to 12 feet in height however their strength and overall combat ability is about 12 times superior to that of a Gillian's. In appearance, the Adjuchas has a very humanoid shape, though it should also be mentioned that some of them have been noted to be very similar to an animal or even a Grimm in shape, while this is quite rare knowing this will help to reduce the amount of deaths that could be caused by this class of Menos.

* * *

Exclusive only to extremely powerful Vizards, the Vasto Lorde is the fourth and most powerful of all, they are said to be cable of leveling cities with relative ease. Vasto Lordes have been noted to be shaped exactly the same as a human or Faunus and are roughly around the same size, with the height depending on the size of the Vizard. They will be usually be taller than their human body, the difference is estimated to be two inches to a foot; Now, a warning: don't approach the Vasto Lorde unless you are with a group of powerful Huntsmen/Huntresses, if you are not or you completely alone, attempt to remain at least 35 feet away from it, otherwise death is nearly guaranteed.

* * *

Among all of the creatures on Remnant, the Vizard's mysterious origins are rivaled by none other than the creatures of Grimm. Yes, while it is starting to become common knowledge that Vizards are in fact real no one knows where they come from...but there are many theories. The history of the Vizards can only be traced to old myths and legends, while some say that Vizards are the product of evolution, others say that it is a gift bestowed upon select few individuals...this suggestion has however been proven false. The notion that a greater force bestowed a gift upon a select few is absolutely inaccurate, many scholars believe that if the powers of any Vizard is a gift, then there would be no weak Vizards, they do however believe that Vizards cable of evolving into Vasto Lordes could be result of a greater force, but there isn't enough evidence to support this claim at this point in time. Another theory states that humans and the Faunus may have found a way to draw out a darker form of Aura, as you already know Aura is the physical manifestation of our soul, so, in this context the theory essentially states that Vizards managed to called upon the darkest parts of their souls and project it into physical form via their masks. This theory is widely accepted as being true due to the claims from the Vizards themselves that their powers feed on their instincts and negative emotions...researchers however are waiting on more solid evidence of this before they will confirm that this hypothesis is 100% true.

* * *

While the Vizards have an unknown origin, scholars have actually managed to pinpoint what they think is the exact moment in history where appeared...before the discovery of dust. It's crazy isn't it? To think of a time where we haven't been using dust however this theory states that there would be no need to develop abilities such as the Vizards' if dust was already in use; this theory also goes hand in hand with the wide accepted hypothesis of how the Vizards came to be. In order to protect themselves or others, early man learned how to call upon the darkest depths of their souls, so they may be able to combat the Grimm that were constantly targeting them, this would also explain the lack of Vizards in the past centuries. Think about it, after dust was discovered, people who weren't Vizards would now able to efficiently protect themselves from the Grimm which would lead to disappearance of the Vizards causing them to fade into legend...until recently, when in the last four decades we have had the largest amount of confirmed Vizards recorded in history. It makes you think, what caused them to reappear? Is there a purpose to this reappearance or is it all just a simple coincidence? Researchers and scholars alike are near the ends of their wits trying to find an actual answer to this question

* * *

 **An:** **Hey guys, here is the first encyclopedia! I will be continuing this little side project so that I can clear up any confusion you may have about certain subjects I introduce in the main story. Next time: "The Zanpakuto", until then.**


End file.
